Enemies Don't Fall in Love, They Just Don't
by Devin Jamie Pickrell
Summary: Revision of my old story 'Enemies don't fall in love', which is still up. 7th year lovehate LJ story. ch1 revised. ch2 up.
1. It's in the Stars

Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans, groaned loudly, "Stupid Divination homework."

"Need help?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Ew, go ruin someone else's day, Potter," she replied icily, not taking her eyes away from her assignment.

"Well, I would, but seeing as we're partners and all," his voice trailed off.

She ignored him.

The tall seventeen-year-old boy, James Potter, had messy, black hair that had probably never seen a comb, and hazel eyes framed by wire-rimmed glasses. James had somehow managed to attain the position of Head Boy, much to Lily's, er, _displeasure_ to say the least. He was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, most popular boy at Hogwarts, and the bane of Lily's existence. She found his lopsided grin and messy hair tirelessly irksome, along with his attitude, distinctively unlike just about every other girl at Hogwarts. To her, his pranks were not clever or the least bit amusing, and her one and only hope was for him to fall off the face of the earth. She was the one and only girl in all of Hogwarts who could truthfully say she did NOT think of him as charming or drool-worthy, quite the opposite really.

He slid into the seat next to her, she ignored him. He inched closer, slipping his arm around her. "Bugger off," she hissed, eyes flashing as she gathered her things to leave.

"Now, Lily-kins,", he said, grabbing hold of her wrist, "if you keep talking to me like that, I may just leave, and you and I both know that neither of us wants that."

Lily opened her mouth to protest but was immediately hushed by the clearly annoyed librarian, Madam Mrawl, as she whispered in a deadly tone, "Quiet," at them both. Lily blushed scarlet. James charismatically smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes. She glared at his ability to always keep his cool.

"So- do you need help, or what?"

Lily sighed before she spoke; it was evident that she was exhausted. "I guess," she said, eyeing him warily, not sitting back down.

"Look, all these Divination teachers we've had only want one thing in our predictions," James said it as if it was obvious.

"Which would be," Lily asked, annoyed.

Smirking at the fact that he knew something Lily didn't, he decided to gloat, "Are you telling me you don't know?"

"Yes, Potter, but if you told me then I would."

"Oh no, no, no; I need to bask in the glory for a few moments."

She rolled her eyes and dropped the books she was holding in his lap ("UGH," he groaned, doubling over in his seat). Lily smiled momentarily before placing both hands on the tabletop and saying to him, "Fine! You do this then!"

With that, she turned and walked out of the room. Halfway to the Gryffindor common room, she felt a chill in the air and was reminded that she had left her jumper in the library, along with her homework…with James. '_Like he's even going to DO any of it. Ugh, I should just head back,' _she thought, and so she did, but what she saw when she got there surprised her.

Walking to the table, her jaw dropped, "You're actually WORKING, Potter," she pointed out, incredulously.

Realizing she was there, he put a protective hand over his groin area. Making up his mind that she would do no harm at the moment, he turned back to the assignment. "Well, yes," he muttered. She didn't speak. "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh. My jumper, I left my jumper here…And I…" she looked at him peculiarly, cocking her head to one side and squinting slightly.

"And you thought I wouldn't be doing any of the work at all," he offered bitterly, not looking up from the assignment.

"No! That wasn't it at all, I just wanted my jumper."

"Of course." He pushed the assignment away from him, finally looking up. He shook his head, "I'm not daft, Lily, no matter your opinion on the subject."

"I never said," she began.

"Never said? You ALWAYS say it, and I know you think it as well."

"Yes, but," she began.

He chuckled at the fact that she was admitting it. "But you really love me and it's all a cover up to hide it?" He offered, smiling.

"Actually…" she started suggestively. He looked at her optimistically. "No, that's not it at all," she finished, smiling. He started to say something, but she interrupted him, "So, how far along are we," she asked, referring to the page in front of him.

"Done," he said shrugging.

"Are you SERIOUS," she asked disbelievingly. It had definitely been under twenty minutes, and she had been working on it all morning.

"Actually, no, I'm James, haven't we established this already?" It was an old joke that had been told too many times, but Lily smiled at it anyway, shaking her head. "But yes, it's finished. It's only Divination ya know; the old fraud only wants one thing from all of our predictions."

"We are NOT starting that again."

"Look, all he wants is for us to be killed off, hurt, or have something bad happen to us in one way or another."

Lily's jaw dropped (yet again), "Oh my gosh. I can't bel_ieve_ you! Is that ALL YOU WROTE on our assignment!"

He looked at her, surprised, "You know, a simple thank you would've done."

"Ugh! I knew it would be something useless and immature if it came from you," she spat, "I cannot believe I trusted you alone with this!" She said, overly aggravated.

"Lily, calm down! It-"

"Calm down? POTTER, the lesson starts in five minutes and my entire assignment was FAKED!"

"Jeez Flower, Divination-"

"STOP IT with the idiotic nickname!"

He continued as if she hadn't spoken, "is an easy A. Professor Ashnix is a crazy old fraud anyway. All you have to do is wing it."

"I like to work for my grades, Potter."

"Oh, give it a rest with the Miss Perfect act, will you Lily? Divination is never going to come in handy to us and nobody cares if you fake it. Ashnix does all the time."

"Oh whatever," she said, knowing he was right. She grabbed her things and began to make her way to the Divination classroom. After a moment, she turned back, "Well come on then. Are you coming or not?"

James caught up with her and slung his arm around her waist. "So, how 'bout me and you sneak off alone together 'nd just skip Divination altogether" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

_'Seriously, does he ever take a break from annoying me,'_ thought Lily as her stomach churned in disgust. Rolling her eyes and wiggling out of his grip she yelled, "You are so conceited!"

"So…is that a no?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, you'll sneak off with me, or yes that's a no?"

"You are so thick, Potter! Yes, it's a no!"

"Oh," he said, watching her stalk off up the spiral staircase to the overly-perfumed Divination room.

Soon after everyone was seated, Professor Ashnix greeted them. "Now, students, I am hopeful in the fact that you all have your homework," as she said this, most partners looked at each other uneasily. "But, it will not be due until next week, seeing as many people could not get it done. Now, please seat yourselves by your partners and work on finishing what you have not finished." Lily groaned as James strolled over to her and sat in the seat next to her, scooting the chair closer to her, like he always did, as she, like she always did, scooted away.

"Why do you find it so wonderful to irritate me, Potter?"

He smirked, a twinkle in his eyes as he said innocently. "I have no idea whatever it is you mean, and I know how irresistible I am to you, Flower, how irresistible I am to _every_one. So, my dear, I decided to grace you with my presence," Lily rolled her eyes and James added lamely, "Besides, Nadine needed my seat so she could sit next to Sirius. She scares me."

Lily laughed, looking towards Sirius and Nadine, "Poor Sirius. Nadine is way too obsessed with him... But it is fun watching him be tortured."

James was watching Lily. "I know some torture that would be fun. It involves you and me with chains, ha-" Lily grabbed a textbook and smacked him upside the head with it. "Ow. That hurt," he rubbed his head where she hit him as she glared at him, as if daring him to finish the sentence.

James never was one to turn down a dare. "But I'll let you make it up to me with some erotic fun- involving you and me, chains, and handcuffs in my bed. You don't need to bring any clothes."

Lily glared at him. "You are such a- you know what? I'm not even going to dignify that comment with a reply."

"You just did, love, and you know… you should try to be mad all the time."

"Around you? I don't even have to try," She said, smiling sarcastically.

"Well Evans, it really is to my benefit when you get mad."

"Yah, and why is that," she asked, annoyed, only half-listening to his reply.

"Because you're kinda hot when you're mad, like, even more gorgeous than normal."

"Saw that coming," she muttered under her breath, ignoring him.

"What; no snappy comeback, no pain? Finally! I knew you loved me," he slipped his arm around her for, what seemed to her, the millionth time that day, "Since you're in such a good mood, will you go out with me _now_?"

Lily cocked her head to the side, smiled flirtatiously, and said, "Sure, why not?"

James forgot his I'm-so-cool act for a second, letting his mouth drop and taking his arm from around her waist. He hadn't expected that answer at all. "Really?"

Lily looked at him like it was obvious, "No."

Later that night in the common room, James was lying down on the couch reading _Hogwarts; a History_ as Lily sat on the floor by a coffee table, doing her schoolwork. "Hey, Flower," James called, even though Lily was only about two feet away from him, "Did you know that you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts?"

"Do you think I'm thick or something," Lily asked, annoyed, looking up from her assignment, while wondering to herself, _'Why am I even in the common room; Why not the girls' dormitory, where James cannot possibly annoy me?' _He didn't reply so she continued, "Of course I do; everyone knows that."

"Fine, Ms. I'm-too-smart-and-beautiful-for-James-even-though-i'm-secretly-in-love-with-him."

Lily only rolled her eyes and muttered casually while returning to the work in front of her, "Sod off you thick, arrogant prat."

"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," James replied, just as casually.

"That's because you obviously didn't hear me the first- what was it, twenty? - times I've said it today."

"Seventeen, and I heard it, I just didn't listen. I know you love me Lils."

"Whatever," she muttered, continuing with her assignment.

Ten minutes passed with the only sound coming from the scratching of Lily's quill and the turning pages of James' book, before James got up and walked halfway to the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory, calling over his shoulder, "G'night Love."

Lily shook her head, not replying. James slowly walked to where she was, until he was standing behind her. She was too involved with her essay to notice as he bent down, lowering himself to her level. When she did notice, however, it was too late- he had kissed her on the cheek leaving her face flaming, along with her temper. Lily stood up as James did, and, without giving him time to think, she had brought back her arm and swung it at his smug-looking face.

"Git," she muttered, picking up her things and walking away with her head held high, as he whimpered in pain behind her. Her temper was completely gone now- replaced by satisfaction- but her cheeks were still flaming as she brought a delicate hand to her cheek, feeling where he had kissed her. Her expression changed momentarily before, _'Ew. Now I have to go scrub my face until it's raw or bleeding.' _Yet, for some reason, she walked away smiling.


	2. Akward Moments & Black Eyed Satisfaction

**Everyone- I'm sorry this took so long to get up but my internet was turned off for about two weeks or so. But it's back on and this chapter's up. **

**Froggygrl101- Thank you, I'm glad you think they fit their characters. And I'm especially happy that you enjoy it so far and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Chaosblazen- Tehehe, I'll take that to mean you like it so far. Well, here it is. Chapter 2.**

**Hikariz- I'm glad you LOVE this, and you think I did great. Here is a cookie for making me feel very happy. -Hands you cookie- And OF COURSE I will continue. In fact, here is the next installment…chapter**

**Rowlinghermione- You don't need to read the other story, I started editing that one and ended up changing it almost completely. Lol. I will LOVE you for adding me. D **

**A/N- I redid the first chapter. Go back and read it if you haven't yet. REVIEW or else you'll feel guilty and I'll feel sad! **

"You got beat up by a _girl_," Sirius said, sounding shocked. Sirius Black was James' best friend and second hottest guy in all of Hogwarts. He was pureblood, hated his family, and had longish black hair that fell into his grey eyes.

"For the last time- she did not beat me up!"

"Oh yes, of course she didn't," Sirius began sarcastically, "And that's why you have a black eye, right?"

"Sirius?"

"Yea?"

"Sod off."

"Sheesh, you sound like Evans whenever she's talking to you."

"Shut up," James muttered while throwing a shoe at Sirius.

"See; she's wearing off on you! Now you're even throwing stuff at people."

"I've always thrown stuff at you. Everyone has always thrown stuff at you; especially girls…mostly girls…just about every girl we know and-"

"I get it," Sirius replied irritably, cutting him off.

"Besides, I'm throwing stuff at you. You are not a people."

"Haha; very funny Prongs," Sirius said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think so," James said brightly, ducking, as Sirius threw the shoe back at him. "Wow. It does rub off on people," he murmured quietly as him and Sirius pulled on their robes and ran down to the common room to meet Remus before breakfast. Remus Lupin was another of James' best friends; he was smart, blonde, likeable, fairly good-looking, sensible and the most honest out of the gang, which wasn't really saying much since 'the gang', aka The Marauders were the pranksters of the school.

"Remus, ol' buddy, ol' pal," Sirius chimed, slapping Remus on the back, causing the book he was reading to fall from his hands.

Remus muttered a greeting that sounded more like a growl than anything else, as he reached down to pick up his book before turning to look at them. He looked surprised when he looked at James, "Why do you- Lily," He stated knowingly.

Sirius looked at him, amazed. "How do you do that? Are you psychic or something? Why didn't you tell me this? Am I the only one who didn't know? Am I psychic too," He paused, "I am! I know what I'm thinking," Seeing the disbelieving and disturbed looks from people surrounding them, he added, "Well I bet you don't know what I'm thinking. If you're so psychic, what am I thinking right… now?"

Remus slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head disappointedly. He looked up at Sirius and repeated this motion. "No, Sirius, I am not psychic, and neither are you. You're more like…psychotic."

Sirius scratched his head. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and turned to James, ignoring Sirius. "So, what did you do this time?"

"Whatever do you mean Moony," James asked innocently.

"I mean, Lily gave you a black eye; that's not like her. She's thrown stuff at you, cursed you, cursed at you, and screamed at you until she couldn't breathe, but I don't think she's ever hit you before- at least not hard enough to do that," he pointed to James' black eye, "What did you do that made her hit you?"

"I didn't make her hit me. She just has a temper."

"You're avoiding my question," Remus stated the obvious.

"Ikindasortakissedher," James replied quickly in one breath.

"Excuse me? Please tell me I didn't hear you properly and that you did not really kiss her," Remus replied hopefully.

"Okay; you didn't hear me properly and I didn't really kiss Lily."

Remus narrowed his eyes, "Now tell me the truth."

"Pick-y, pick-y. One second you want me to lie, the next you want the truth-"

"James," Remus spoke dangerously, cutting him off.

"Okay. You did hear properly and I did kiss Lily."

Remus covered his face with his hands and let out a muffled, "Why? What could have possessed you to make you act so thick!"

"Um…I don't know… We were kind of getting along," Remus gave him 'a look' and he corrected himself, "Okay, so we weren't yelling or killing each other."

"Although she did punch you," Sirius pointed out, finally giving up on trying to use his non-existent mind powers to see through a 6th year girl's shirt. Remus nodded, agreeing.

"Do you want to hear the story or not," James asked, irritated. Remus nodded. "Okay then- as I was saying, we were kind of getting along and I walked away to go up to bed. But, once I was halfway to the staircase, I stopped and turned back around."

"You have no conscience, do you?"

James glared at Remus but chose to ignore the comment, "And I saw her sitting there with her legs to one side of her, concentrating on her assignment, but we all know she was really thinking of me. Anyway, you know how she gets when she's concentrating, her eyes sort of glaze over and she bites on the right corner of her lower lip. She just looks so cute and innocent. So, I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her; she didn't even realize I was there at first. Or she pretended not to know probably, because, she loves me and she wanted it too. Anyway, I just, kind of, leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek- I barely brushed my lips against her cheek before I stood up. Barely! And then-"

"Pow," Lily indicated hitting James, talking to a group of three girls, all her age. "I punched him and walked away."

"Wow. You're so brave Lils." said Ada Borealis, looking at Lily with pure admiration through her deep blue eyes. Ada was half Italian and half English with extremely curly, elbow-length dark brown hair; the perfect contrast to her porcelain-like skin. She was Lily's best friend, and had been since they were toddlers; she was half-blood, with a muggle father and a witch mum. Ada had inherited her mother's beautiful eyes, which were naturally a deep blue but became a beautiful shade of violet, depending on the weather and her mood.

"I can't believe James Potter kissed you," squealed Chloe Deluca, twirling one of her flaxen locks around her finger, her pale green eyes opened wide. Chloe and Lily had met a week into their first year, when Lily had 'saved' her from a small group of 2nd year boys who were taunting her and had almost made her cry. Lily had ran towards the group and pushed two of the boys down; causing them to get skinned knees, and screamed at the remaining one until he realized that his friends had scampered away- then he ran after them, following close behind. Chloe and Ada had been friends ever since. Chloe was American; she had grown up in America until she was 11. Then her family had moved to England so she could go to Hogwarts; the same school her mum had attended.

Chloe's mum was also American, and had lived in England only for the 7 years she attended Hogwarts, going back to America over summer and for the holidays. She was in love with America, and moved back after school ended. She married her Hogwarts sweetheart and had two children; Chloe and Bryant Jr., named after his Dad who had died 4 years after Bryant was born, when Chloe was only seven.

"Don't act so cheerful about this Chloe," Mishca scolded and then turned to Lily, "He had no right to kiss you Lily, even if it was only on the cheek! You never hinted that you wanted to be kissed; you yell and curse at him all day long for Merlin's sake! He's not half as bright as his grades claim, if he thinks a girl working on an assignment and not paying any attention to him is an invite for a kiss. He deserves that black eye, and he better be happy you won't let me go after him as well!" Mishca De La Reusse was half English, one quarter French, and one quarter Swedish, with long, straight and strong ebony-colored hair which she always wore in a pony-tail. She was the determined girl, with the fierce dark green eyes and bronzed skin, who always got her way, but didn't usually take advantage of that fact. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and could have just about any guy she wanted, but she chose Remus Lupin.

"Glad to see there are some sane people in the world," Lily said, eyeing Chloe strangely as she bounced up and down where she sat, coiled her hair around her finger, and blew a big pink bubble of chewing gum from her mouth.

"It is amusing though, when he practically…and literally chases after you, begging you to go out with him, and when he calls you cute little nicknames-"

"It is not," Lily interjected.

"and hugs you from behind and puts his arms around you and plays with your hair," Mischa ignored all of Lily's protests, "And constantly tries to show off for you."

"He doesn't try to show off _for me_, he just thinks he's the best thing out there."

Mischa continued to talk over Lily, "It's hilarious, and slightly pathetic, watching him do all that, only to have you shove him away or curse him…or both. But then he does it all over again anyway."

"Well, at least Ada's still sane," Lily said. Mishca rolled her eyes at Lily. _-Pop- _The bubble Chloe had been blowing exploded all over her face, covering her nose and chin.

"Did you get _butterfilies_?" Chloe asked dreamily.

Mishca opened her mouth to say something (probably along the lines of "Of course not!"), but Lily cut her off, "If a revoltingly light feeling in the pit of your stomach that makes you want to puke and scream at the same time qualifies as butterflies, than yes," she said sarcastically.

Mishca closed her mouth, then opened it again, closed it, then opened it again as if she was, for once, unsure what to say. When she did finally speak, she did so in a voice she rarely used; soft, sounding shocked and disbelieving, "You…you felt _light_? Like…like your stomach just **dropped** out for a moment," she asked.

"Yes, and it was utterly revolting," she exclaimed, looking at her friends, wondering why they were all looking at her like that. Seeing as none of them answered her curious expression, she asked, exasperated, "What?"

"Oh my God, Lils…you," Mishca started, still speaking softly.

Chloe squealed delightedly, "Ah! She got BUTTERFLIES!"

Lily looked taken aback, "Did _not_."

"Did too," Chloe said.

"Did NOT!"

"Oh my gosh, you did too!" She was laughing joyously.

"I did NOT get butterflies from," she shuddered, finishing, "_Potter_," saying his name as if it were a contagious and deadly disease. She looked to Ada for help, but Ada just sat still, looking shocked. "Oh Merlin! You're all on crack!"

"Er…okay then. Well, Hogsmeade awaits us," Ada said, eyeing Lily disbelievingly.

"What? No- Ad- I," she began, stuttering, then boldly, as if what they were talking about was both impossible and ridiculous, "Ada, I did NOT get butterflies from Potter! Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Uh, yes. Ada's right. Right-o then, come on!"

Lily looked at her friends helplessly, "You guys," she started, "I did NOT-"

"OKAY," they all chorused.

"Hogsmeade here we come," Mishca yelled jumping into the air.

"Hogsmeade can wait twelve minutes; we need to eat," said Chloe, who had spit out her gum and was back to acting…semi-normal again.

"Twelve? Why can't you just say ten or fifteen, like a normal person," Mishca questioned her as they all began their descent down the stairs towards the common room.

"Being normal is vastly overrated," she replied airily. They all laughed a bit as they reached the common room._ 'Just what I need- James I'm-Merlin's-gift-to-women Potter_', Lily thought miserably, trying to pull her friends towards the portrait hole before they saw who was in the common room, but her pulling was to no avail.

"Hi James," Chloe called in a sing-song voice, walking towards the group, "Hello, Sirius," she said seductively. Ada and Mishca followed her, leaving Lily standing behind until she, reluctantly, followed them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Mishca sat in Remus' lap; her arms around his neck. Chloe collapsed on the couch; her legs resting on Sirius. Ada sat in a chair after saying a quick hello to them all, and Lily stood; avoiding James' eyes and glaring at Chloe for dragging her- _'Fine,'_ Lily admitted- coming over here.

Lily couldn't help but glance at Potter, but as soon as she did, she regretted it. He had been looking at her as well; although she had a nauseating feeling that he hadn't just happened to glance at her as she glanced at him, but had been staring at her the whole time. She quickly turned her gaze away, but smiled smugly nonetheless after seeing his eye. _'My black-eyed satisfaction,' _she thought, cheering up just a bit.

"Girls, I thought we were just going to go down for breakfast and then head to Hogsmeade," Ada said after noticing how uncomfortable Lily was and Lily silently thanked her.

"Yea, come on," Lily said, hoping the other two girls would agree.

Reluctantly, Chloe pulled her gaze away from Sirius and turned to look at Lily and Ada, a sudden look of inspiration lighting up her face. _'Oh no. This can't be good,'_ Lily thought, knowing that look all too well and knowing Chloe would open her big mouth and talk without asking anyone else what they thought. "Oi! You guys want to come to Hogsmeade with us," she asked hopefully as Lily mentally slapped her palm to her forehead…and then physically did so as well.

"Ew," she said, looking at Ada who was looking back at her helplessly, knowing Lily didn't want to be around James at the moment... or ever for that matter. Lily only shrugged her shoulders unhappily at Ada, who took that to mean that they couldn't take the invitation back now but she would surely attack Chloe later.

"Ooh! Come with us Remy. Please, please," Mishca asked in a higher-pitched tone than normal, making Remus laugh. Lily looked back at Ada to signal something, but noticed that the girl wasn't looking at her anymore. She was looking at Remus sadly, _'Almost longingly,'_ Lily thought. _'No, she couldn't be,'_ she corrected herself, trying to shrug off the feeling that something was wrong with Ada.

Five minutes later, after Remus had fixed James' black eye, much to Lily's displeasure, the three guys followed the girls into the Great Hall, where they had a quick breakfast before leaving to Hogsmeade. _'Hogsmeade with Potter. Why me? Hogsmeade is like heaven, James is like the devil in disguise; he doesn't belong there. At least not anywhere near me.' _Lily thought miserably, arms falling back into place across her chest as they crossed Hogwarts grounds.

As they were walking, Mishca maneuvered her way around all the people so she was standing next to Lily, and gave her an apologetic look. Lily glared at her, but quickly nodded her head in forgiveness. They both smiled at each other and Mishca looked over Lily's shoulder, suspiciously. "You better not try that unless you want another black eye and a few new bruises, James," she said teasingly, but warningly at the same time.

Lily turned around sharply, and saw James quickly moving his hand from a place dangerously near her waist, and ruffling up his hair with it instead, blushing. She glared at him, but let out an involuntary laugh, seeing him blushing and thinking of her 'black-eyed satisfaction'. Mishca and James soon joined in on her laughter, not quite knowing what they were laughing about, but finding whatever it was so funny that all three of them were in tears from laughing so hard within a few more steps. They were holding onto each other, trying not to trip and fall, which didn't work because, when Mishca tripped over her own feet, she accidentally brought them all down with her.

They didn't stop laughing then either, even when the rest of their group stopped and stared at them awkwardly, asking what in bloody hell was so funny. They rolled around in the grass, clutching their sides while tears rolled down their cheeks. After a few moments, they began to breath almost-normally again, still trying to stifle the laughter that would escape from their lips every few breaths.

"James, calm down," Sirius said, eyeing him like he was crazy. James just smiled maniacally at him and stuffed his fist in his mouth. At this, Mishca and Lily burst into a fresh set of giggles and didn't stop for about five minutes. Wiping the tears from their eyes, they slowly stood up, still smiling wide, and walked with their friends as if nothing had happened, but occasionally glancing at each other and bursting into small fits of muffled laughter.

Fifteen minutes and about 32, according to Chloe, laughing fits later, Lily, Ada, Mishca, Chloe, James, Sirius, and Remus were in The Three Broomsticks, drinking glasses of butterbeer that seemed to calm them all; even the three laughing loonatics. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, probably to ask why Mishca, Lily, and James had lost every ounce of sanity they had and had became giggling wrecks, but he was cut off as the door to The Three Broomsticks opened and in walked a short, rather round boy with mouse-like features and brown hair.

"Peter, come sit down," Sirius called to him. Peter, who fawned over Sirius and James, was another of The Marauders.

Peter walked over to them nervously, but didn't sit down, "Hi…everyone."

"Sit down, Wormtail. Want some butterbeer? Sirius'll pay for it." James offered.

"I will," Sirius questioned.

"You will," James answered.

Peter looked at them nervously as he talked in the whiny, quiet voice of his, "Er, no. It's okay James. I- uh."

"Oh, sit down," Sirius said and added rather rudely, "You can't possibly have something better to do. Unless someone else is more important than us?"

Peter looked taken aback, "Of course not. It's just that-" he looked around the room as if searching for someone. Obviously not seeing them, he sat down. "But, only for a few minutes," he added.

Five rounds of butterbeer later, the girls were getting quite bored with sitting around and talking; they wanted to shop! There was nothing interesting going on in The Three Broomsticks anyway. Well…there hadn't been anything interesting going on until a short brunette girl, who Lily recognized to be a 5th year Ravenclaw, stomped over to their table and started yelling at them loudly and quickly. Once the girls paid more attention, they realized she wasn't yelling at them all; only Peter.

"How dare you Peter! You ask me out here and I cancel all my other plans and then you stand me up! I could have had a great day with my friends today, but instead I spent near two hours getting ready for this date and then almost half an hour waiting for you while you forgot all about me! You- you deceitful bloody prat! I hope you get Avada'd!" And with that, the girl ran out of The Three Broomsticks- all the girls noticed the tears in her eyes but doubted that the boys did.

Every single girl in The Three Broomsticks was glaring at Peter, until he finally recovered from what had happened, jumped from his seat and ran after her, calling, "Michelle! Michelle, wait!" The Three Broomsticks was silent for a moment, everyone's mouths hanging open. Simultaneously, everyone began whispering;

"He's not good enough for her anyway."

"Did _Peter_ just stand _Michelle_ up?"

"Did you see her stomp out of here like that?"

"Wouldn't want to be in his place right now."

"Did _Peter_ just stand _Michelle_ up?"

"She seems really mad."

"I wouldn't forgive him."

"I wonder if she'll give him another chance."

"Did _Peter_ just stand _Michelle_ up?"

"Er…I guess that would be our cue to leave," Ada pointed out awkwardly. There was a chorus of "Yea," and "Uh-huh," from around the table as the group got to their feet and began shuffling out the door. Once outside, the tension seemed to ease.

"Where d'ya want to go next," Remus asked the girls as Sirius and James both shook their heads, knowing what was coming.

The girls glanced at each other, and the guys saw pure evil in the looks they were exchanging. They turned back to the guys, smiling sweetly. _'Too sweetly,'_ the guys thought, eyeing the girls carefully before they suddenly sang out in one voice, "Shopping," they all yelled happily as the guys groaned.

"Oh, you know you love shopping too," Mishca teased.

"Of course we do. We especially like trying on robes and asking each other if they make our arses look big. So exciting," Sirius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Who doesn't," Chloe asked, smiling slyly.

"Well, where to first," James questioned.

Sirius instantly replied excitedly, "Zonko's!"

"No way; Zelda's for sure," Chloe said happily, leaving no chance for anyone to disagree as she grabbed Sirius and began to run towards the clothing store, dragging him behind her as the rest of the boys rolled their eyes, but followed reluctantly behind.

"Come _on_ girls; we've been here for like, an hour," Sirius whined.

Lily giggled, walking out of the dressing room and twirling around. "It's been almost ten minutes."

"Well that's still ten minutes too long," Sirius said, pouting. He paused and looked as Lily was striking a pose. "You look bloody hot."

Lily blushed and looked at herself in the mirror, straightening out a few wrinkles in her outfit. "So, you and the rest of the guys are having a horrid time, aren't you," She asked, smirking after looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

"Duh."

"Really? Because they look like they're having a lot of fun," Lily said, turning around and nodding in the direction of Zonko's, where both boys were laughing as they entered the shop.

Sirius spun around, gaping, before running out the door and across the street. Lily saw him slap James and Remus on the back of the head. _'Woohoo! Go Sirius,'_ she thought, smiling as she walked back into the dressing room to change.

After putting back the clothes she had been trying on, she stopped before putting back the last item. It was a beautiful blue, amulet-like charm on a silver chain. She held onto it for a while, just looking at it, oblivious to the fact that James was watching her from across the street. Reluctantly, she set the necklace back as her friends came out of the dressing rooms with the clothes they wanted to buy. "Aren't you getting anything," Chloe asked Lily.

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Nah," she said all the while thinking of all the beautiful clothes around her, but mostly thinking of the necklace. She quickly changed the subject before her friends could bug her about never buying anything when they went shopping together, "How bout we go to the ice cream shop next?" Her friends nodded their heads and Lily threw the necklace one last longing look before walking off towards Zonko's to get the guys.

"Guys! Ice cream shop! Come on," Lily yelled obnoxiously as she entered the shop.

A brown-haired guy, probably just a few years older than Lily, walked up to her and slipped his arm around her waist, "Hey baby, wanna lick _my_ ice cream cone."

Before Lily had time to wriggle from his grasp and hex him into oblivion, someone else had already grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around. In seconds, he was on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. Lily looked up, confused by how fast everything had just happened, to see James standing above the bleeding boy, glaring at him, looking deadly. He looked up at Lily, but didn't say anything as he walked out, followed by the rest of the guys.

"What just happened," Lily asked Mishca before they walked out.

"I'm not sure…"

Lily nodded her head. "Okay."

They looked around and realized that the rest of the group was walking towards the ice cream shop. They began walking away, but Mishca stopped and held up her pointer finger, "Hold on a sec," she said before turning back around and kicking the guy on the floor hard between his legs. She smirked at Lily before they both ran off towards Ada, Chloe, Sirius, Remus, and James.

They were all kind of quiet as they walked away from Zonko's, except Sirius. He was LAUGHING, hard. "Wow. The wonders of muggle dueling. You," He clapped James on the back, "Are my new hero mate." James glared at Sirius. "Wha? Jeez, why's everyone so uptight," he questioned, looking around at the gang.

"Bugger! I left my Sugar Quill in Zonko's you guys. I'll be right back," James said to everyone as they rounded the corner away from Zonko's and Zelda's.

"Sometimes I think you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to the rest of you James," Remus said, chuckling.

"I'll come with you," Sirius said turning around.

"No, it's okay," James replied, almost too quickly.

Sirius smiled at him slyly. "You gonna by me a present huh?" James looked at him curiously but Sirius just nudged him 'knowingly'. "It's okay. I know you will."

"Er, yah...sure...okay. Well...I'm going now...without you," James said before walking back into Zonko's.

**A/N- it's rushed, i know, and maybe kind of confusing, but i wrote it around 4 AM, with no sleep. SO yah;; REVIEW or else you'll feel guilty and I'll feel sad! **

**-Devin**


	3. most likely a temporary chapter

_"Er, yah...sure...okay. Well...I'm going now...without you," James said before walking back into Zonko's._

James counted to 10 in his head, then looked out the window to make sure his friends were out of site, before running across the street and into Zelda's.

He walked up to the counter where a cheery young witch with short blue hair stood. "Hello there, would you like to try our Unicorn's Breath perfume? It's new and-"

"No thank you, my friend...Lily...she was just in here and she was looking at a _necklace_."

"Buying a present for a crush, eh? Well, we have many necklaces, you'll have to be more specific."

"She had dark red hair, and brilliant green eyes and-"

The woman smiled, "The necklace love, not the girl."

"The- what? Oh," He blushed, "Um, it was silver- on a silver chain and I think it was blue- or maybe purple, I couldn't tell."

"Hmmm," The witch walked from behind the counter and thought, "Actually, the description of the girl helped fine. I think it was," she pushed some necklaces a side and picked one up, "No, not this one...aha, here it is. Beautiful really. But, quite expensive," She looked over her shoulder at James, "Maybe another one will be fine?"

"No, it's okay. I have the money."

The witch smiled, "Willing to go the distance then? Hmm...I know just the thing." She picked up a small, silver jewelery box with a heart engraved on it. "You can have this as well. Free of charge."

He smiled gratefully as she walked back behind the counter, ringing it up. He dumped a few galleons and knuts on the counter before her and she looked him up and down as he left. "Don't let her go," she said softly.

He smiled, "Don't worry. I won't." And he left, placing the box and necklace carefully in his pocket and running to find the others.

"What took you so long mate," Sirius asked.

"The wizard who sold me the Sugar Quill had just gone on break. I had to wait in line and buy more," He lied, picking a Sugar Quill from his pocket.

Sirius laughed. Lily looked at him curiously, "And you actually _bought_ more?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"Oh...no reason," she smiled cheerily.

James looked at her oddly, "Yah."

Lily really was tired of faking that cheery smile. It just _felt_ fake. So she smiled one more time at James and looked down and watched her shoes as they walked. Really, she was just confused.

Truthfully? It was James. She had _always_ hated him, no questions asked. He was conceited and rude, and he always bugged her about going out with him, but only because she was the only one who _wouldn't_. But what he just did to that guy? He HIT him for hitting on her. And they were actually _laughing_ around each other earlier. But...he was still conceited. Sure, maybe he was, at times, bareable...like now...and maybe, just MAYBE, he'd matured a _little_ bit in the past seven years, but wasn't he still hitting on her constantly, and hitting on just about every other girl above 5th year for that matter? And he was still SO conceited and they _weren't_ friends. This was, truthfully, just about the third time they had ever really even hung out. But, were they still enemies? ...Most days. She really just wasn't sure.

She was taken from her thoughts by James slipping his arm around her waist and leaning into her ear. "You okay," he whispered, truly sounding concerned. This just made her more confused. She still hated him more than half the time but right now she felt almost..._guilty_ for it.

She looked around her, they were in the ice cream shop, but James had pulled Lily aside without her realizing it. "I'm fine." She smiled to show that she really was okay. He didn't look like her believed her. "I just feel a little bit...under the weather. I'll be okay." It was the truth...well, a version of it anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the castle and lay down? We'll walk you there and-"

She smiled at his concern. When she realized that his arm was still around her, her smile faded for a second. She took his hand from her hip where it lay and spun around out of his grip. She held his hand in both of hers and looked at him, smiling reassuringly, "I'm sure."

He looked shocked at how..._nice_ she was acting. She realized it and took her hand from his and walked away to the ice cream counter. "Working your charm to make James pay for everyone, eh," Sirius asked jokingly.

James came up behind them, "Nice try Sirius. Not even Lily could do that."

At this Lily turned around, eyes big and lips pouting, "Jamesss..."

Sirius sniggered and whispered to Remus, "Wanna bet?"

Lily stepped on Sirius' foot and continued, "You see...the girls and I...we really don't have enough money after all that butterbeer and shopping. And we were wondering Jamesieee," she paused and bit her lip, looking away faux-nervously, "if you could just...you know, pay for one _little_-"

James sighed. "Fine, fine," he said, defeated. Sirius let out a loud, barklike laugh. James looked at him. "What're you laughing at? I'm paying for the girls, not you."

Sirius stopped laughing instantly. "Wha? Come on."

"Sorry mate, i just don't have enough after that second set of Sugar Quills."

"Pleaseeee Jamesieeee," Sirius said, wringing his hands and batting his long eyelashes.

James shuddered, "That's just _disturbing_." Sirius glared at him. Remus chuckled. Lily laughed loudly and Ada, Chloe, and Mischa beamed.

Lily looked around at everyone. She loved being here right now, but she couldn't let James pay for her ice cream, she'd feel guilty and, besides, she had just enough money for a small ice cream. She turned to James, "James, you-"

He looked at her play-accusingly, "You want me to pay for Sirius and Remus too then?"

Sirius looked up hopefully but Lily just chuckled softly and shook her head. "Shush. Lily, say _yes_!"

"Hahah. Sorry Sirius," Lily said, turning towards the boy but then looking back at James, "It's okay. I just wanted to see if you'd actually do it." Her smile widened. "I have enough for an ice cream."

"Sorry Lily, but I already said I would, and you wouldn't want me to_ lie _would you?"

"Like that'd be a first."

"Oh but Lily, are you calling me a _liar_?"

"Well, if the shoe fits wear it."

"...I don't need a fashion tip thanks."

"It's an expr-nevermind. What about yesterday and the divination homework eh? What was that?"

"That was just...a...errrrr..."

"Next in line...Next in line," Called an elderly wizard from behind the counter.

"You really should be employee of the month," James said, ruffling up his hair, smiling at the wizard. His nametag read William.

The gang just laughed. Lily ordered first, "A small chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a bowl please."

"Is that all," the wizard asked.

"Yes, thank you." She reached to her robe pocket for her money, but James had already done so and layed his money on the countertop. Lily slid his money aside and put her own there, smiling at William. James slid hers back and his forth. "I'm paying for myself, thank you," Lily replied to the wizard, who was raising an eyebrow at the two.

The wizard grinned and said in a deep voice, "Miss, I have granddaughters of my own. You're a young lady, and here's a tip; when a boy is this eager to pay for you, let him."

Lily looked at the wizard, knowing he was trying to be nice. "It's the twentieth century. Equal rights for women and men. I don't need a ma- a _boy_ to help me."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't trying to imply that at all. It's just..."

"Thank you," she said, sliding James' money away once more. There was a note of finality in her voice. William sighed but took her money muttering something about chivalry.

After James had payed for the three girls he turned to Lily, "You know, you _really_ didn't have to do that."

"Do what," she asked irritably.

"I could've paid for you. I paid for the rest of the girls."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't need you to pay for me James. I can p-"

"Do you have to do this all the time? Would it really be so horrible for you to let someone else take care of you for once?"

Lily glared at him coldly. "If it was you? It would be far worse than horrible," She started to turn and walk away, but stopped and looked back at him, "And today I actually thought that you, that maybe- maybe you had _changed_," her voice raised reasonably before falling into a deadly whisper, "I was wrong. You'll never change."

She walked away but he followed her. "Lily. LILY! Dammit Flower listen to me!"

"STOP IT WITH THAT IDIOTIC NICKNAME!"

"Lily! Never change from what? All I did was try to buy you an ice cream for Merlin's sake! You know, here in the wizarding world we call that being _nice_."

"Being NICE? You don't even know the meaning of the word nice. You bully people around like you're king of the world!"

"Lily," Ada said as Remus said, "James," both warningly. They went unheard.

"I don't know the meaning? _ME_! You say I'm conceited and rude, and yah, maybe I can be. But you? You're so much worse. You're stuck up and you act as if you aren't. You act as if you're higher than everyone else! Just because you're bright and beautiful. But right now I don't think I've seen anyone uglier."

Sirius didn't notice that either was genuinely angry, he thought it was just them bickering like usual. He chuckled. "Yes you have James. What about Marie Cook? Fifth year...Hufflepuff. And Roberta Vane? Remember, we thought she was Robert an-"

"Sirius," Remus asked.

"Yah Moony?"

"SHUT _UP_," everyone chorused.

Lily shook with anger. "At least I don't pretend to be interested in someone just because they're the only person who wouldn't go out with me in a second if I asked but then go off and flirt with every other girl in the school! And you think I think I'm better than everyone else? Well newsflash, I DON'T. But you? You go around as if you're a GOD or something. With an ego that big, I'm surprised you even fit through the portrait hole! And you're always ruffling you're stupid hair."

"LILY!" It was Ada. Ada, the sweet, quiet girl who rarely rose her voice. Lily stopped talking, semi shocked, still shaking.

"WHAT!"

"Shut up. Just SHUT UP!"

"WHAT!"

"Will you be quiet and maybe listen to James for once? He's not trying to do anything wrong! All he did was try to buy you an ice cream and you flipped out! He wasn't trying to say that he's better than you or trying to say that you needed him or something. He was just trying to do something _nice_. The ONE time he isn't just trying to get into your pants or something," James began to protest but Remus hit him in the stomach quickly to stop him, "and you start acting like a total...a total BITCH!"

Lily looked taken aback, and slightly hurt. "I- You- Well if that's the way you feel than you can just- you can just find yourself a new best friend!" Lily screamed. She threw her ice cream at the ground and ran out of the shop. There was a loud CRACK! as she apparated to just outside the Hogwarts gates. She ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath and looked around, realizing she was inside the castle. She started pacing, not knowing what to do. She wanted to cry. She wanted to have not just screamed at Ada and not faught with James. She wanted that ice cream. She wished she didn't have to always try on clothes only to put them back on the shelves. She wanted a comfortable bed to sleep in and just forget her problems for a little while. She stopped pacing as she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there," she called, before looking at the wall...the door..._But it was just- there was no-ohhh._ "Room of Requirement," she said quietly before opening the door and walking in to see what she had unknowingly wished for.

She walked into a medium-sized bedroom. The, with posters of Lily's favorite band all over them. There was a big bed directly across from the door with crimson and gold blankets, a fridge in one corner of the room, a television in the other, and all over the place were pictures of her and her friends, smiling and waving and hugging. She walked to the fridge and grabbed out a container of chocolate ice cream, _'A girl's true best friend'_, she thought as she walked to the bed and jumped in it. It was _very_ comfortable. '_Oh bother. Now where do I find a spoon?_' As she thought this a spoon appeared in her hand. She smiled and looked at the TV, which was by the door she had just walked in- _'Wow!'_ The wall the door was on was completely tye-dye; and explosion of yellows, red, blues, green, purples, and oranges.

Lily sat against a plethora of pillows, watched a sappy romance movie, and ate ice cream until she grew tired and fell asleep.


End file.
